Haltet die Welt an
by Lu-no-sekai
Summary: ACHTUNG! SPOILER! Zehn Jahre nach Freds Tod ist George noch immer nicht über diesen hinweg. Und wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein. Diese Fic ist ein Exempel dafür, wie George sein Leben nach dem Tod seines Zwillings verbringen könnte. -  sad; song-fic


**Titel:** Haltet die Welt an  
><strong>Teil: <strong> 1/1  
><strong>verfasst:<strong> 29.12.2007  
><strong>Autor: <strong> Lu-no-sekai  
><strong>Genre: <strong> sad, songfic  
><strong>Warnungen: <strong> **SPOILER** für alle, die Band 7 noch immer nicht angerührt haben… =_=" ; nicht gebetat!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> Oke~ Also es handelt sich beim Plot um meine Idee, aber keineswegs um mein Patent, denn JKR hat das leider offiziell für sich verbucht… Dementsprechend no money for meeee~ *schnief* Tjaja, so ist das…  
>Das Lied „Haltet die Welt an" stammt von der Gruppe Glashaus<br>**Kommentar: **Ich habe mich am Ende des letzten HP-Bandes gefragt, was aus George geworden ist. Dass er zum Schluss nicht mehr auftaucht, kann natürlich verschiedene Gründe haben. Ich greife hiermit eine Möglichkeit auf. (Wobei JKR in einem Interview erklärt, wie Georges Zukunft aussieht. Deckt sich großteils mit meinen Vermutungen, also… ^^")

* * *

><p>„Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf!"<br>Der letzte Kunde verließ den Laden und George schloss seufzend die Tür. Er drehte das Schild an der Tür herum, sodass von außen deutlich „CLOSED" zu lesen war und lief zurück zum Tresen in der Mitte des Raumes.  
>„Hey! Brauchst du mich noch? Ich würd nur gern schon los, weil Rose heute das erste Mal in den Kindergarten gegangen ist und… Naja…"<br>„Klar, hau ab, Ron! Grüß Hermine von mir und knuddel meine Lieblingsnichte."  
>„Na, lass das mal lieber nicht Bill hören!"<br>Ron warf seinem großen Bruder ein dankbares Lächeln zu und stellte sich in den Kamin.  
>„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen! Ich seh dich dann morgen."<br>Ron zögerte und blickte seinen Bruder unsicher an.  
>„Sicher, dass du morgen öffnen willst?"<br>George grinste seinen Bruder unwillkürlich breit an.  
>„Fred würde mich zwanzig Kotzpastillen schlucken lassen, wenn ich diesen Tag nicht gebührend ehren würde! Morgen gibt's ein ausgewachsenes Chaos, mach dich auf was gefasst!"<br>„Na dann…"  
>Ron warf das Flohpulver auf den Boden des Kamins und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Ebenso Georges Grinsen. Schwermütig seufzte der Rotschopf und wandte sich der Kasse auf dem Tresen zu. Heute war ein guter Tag gewesen. Eigentlich war jeder Tag ein guter. Der Laden der Weasleys stellte sich als Bombengeschäft heraus und lief von Anfang an blendend. Aber es war nichts wirklich so wie es schien…<p>

_Seitdem du weg bist  
>ist so Manches okay<br>Dafür dass es korrekt ist,  
>tut es aber ganz schön weh<br>Ich bin  
>wirklich gesegnet,<br>Hatte Glück und vieles ist super wie es ist,  
>bis auf die Lücke die nicht schließt<em>

George fuhr sich resigniert durchs Haar. Morgen jährte sich Freds Tod zum zehnten Mal, doch er fühlte sich noch immer als hätte er seinen Bruder erst gestern leblos im Arm gehalten und um ihn geweint. Nach außen wirkte er, als habe er Freds Tod längst verarbeitet und überraschend gut vertragen, doch in ihm… In George sah das ganz anders aus. Er spürte deutlich, wie sehr ihm sein Zwilling fehlte und er zweifelte daran, dass sich das je ändern würde. Seither versuchte er sein Leben so zu führen, wie es auch mit Fred gewesen wäre. Den Schein wahren, darauf hatte er den Sinn seines Lebens reduziert. Was hatte er auch schon groß außer diesem Geschäft, in dem er Freds Gegenwart förmlich spüren konnte?

_Es ist ein perfekter Kreis__  
>von 280 Grad<br>der rettende Beweis,  
>den ich leider grad nicht hab<br>Es ist der Sinn des Lebens  
>den keiner mir verrät<br>Man muss wirklich kein Genie sein, um zu merken dass was fehlt_

„Mann… Du bist echt krank, George Weasley!"  
>Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich gähnend übers Gesicht.<br>„Ich sollte schlafen gehen. Morgen wird sicher anstrengend."  
>George sprach oft mit sich selbst. Es schien ihm eine Art Ersatz für das frühere stille Verstehen zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm zu sein. Diese Leere würde wohl ewig bestehen bleiben.<br>Seufzend erhob der stattliche Mann sich aus dem Stuhl, sprach ein paar Schutz- und Schließzauber über den Laden, die Tür und den Kamin und stiefelte dann die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.  
>Freds Zimmer war unangetastet.<p>

_Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück __  
>Haltet die Welt an<br>Es fehlt ein Stück  
>Sie soll stehen<em>

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter_  
><em>und dass sie sich weiter dreht<em>  
><em>ist für mich nicht zu begreifen<em>  
><em>Merkt sie nicht, dass einer fehlt<em>  
><em>Haltet die Welt an<em>  
><em>Es fehlt ein Stück<em>  
><em>Haltet die Welt an<em>  
><em>Sie soll stehen<em>

George legte sich ins Bett, doch wie jedes Jahr konnte er in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Zu deutlich spürte er die Anwesenheit seines Zwillings, zu intensiv war das Gefühl der Leere, sobald sich die Tatsache der Abwesenheit Freds in Georges Bewusstsein drängte.  
>Seit dem Tod seines Bruders fühlte George sich von den Menschen meist unverstanden. Nicht, dass seine Freunde ihn plötzlich nicht mehr begreifen konnten. Nein, es war einfach dieses besondere Band, das unvermittelt gekappt worden war und ihm damit den stärksten Halt im Leben genommen hatte. Niemand konnte Fred ersetzen, niemand auf dieser Welt konnte sein wie Fred und in sein Innerstes blicken, so wie dieser es sein Leben lang getan hatte.<p>

_Es ist nicht zu beschreiben__  
>wie kalt und leer es ist<br>Ich versuche nicht zu zeigen  
>wie sehr ich dich vermiss<br>Meine Freunde tun ihr Bestes  
>aber das Beste ist nicht gut genug<br>für das was du mir warst hat diese Welt kein Substitut_

Der Morgen nahte und George war letztlich doch noch eingenickt. Gedankenversunken kratzte er sich an dem, was noch von seinem Ohr übrig war und bereitete die Kasse für den Tag vor. Ron stolperte gerade aus dem Kamin, als der Ältere die Kasse schloss.  
>„Guten Morgen, kleiner Bruder!"<br>„Morgen!"  
>Ron klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang und machte sich sogleich daran das Schild herumzudrehen. Von außen war nun deutlich „OPEN" zu lesen und keine Minute später waren die ersten Kunden durch die Tür getreten.<br>Heute, am zehnten Jahrestag des Falls Lord Voldemorts, gingen die Harry- und Voldemort-Artikel selbstverständlich außerordentlich häufig über die Ladentheke. Jeder Kunde wurde freundlich begrüßt und Georges Gemüt schien auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Ein witziger Spruch jagte den nächsten, doch die Maskerade zehrte an Georges Kräften.

_Dies ist ein Akt der Verzweiflung __  
>ein stummer Schrei<br>eines Menschen voller Leid und  
>seiner Wunde die nicht heilt<br>Es ist der letzte Kampf  
>gegen das woran es liegt<br>wie ein Vogel mit nur einem Flügel, der bestimmt nicht fliegt_

„Ron? Übernimmst du mal eben? Ich muss aufs Klo…"  
>„Klar!"<br>Ron eilte hinter die Theke, während George in seine Wohnung hinaufging. Doch anstatt die Toilette aufzusuchen, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zu Freds Zimmer.

_Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück __  
>Haltet die Welt an<br>Es fehlt ein Stück  
>Sie soll stehen<em>

Der vertraute Duft gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an und doch war es George als hätte sein Bruder das Zimmer erst kürzlich verlassen. Als hätte er sich mit diesem schrecklich riechenden Parfum eingesprüht und sei auf dem Weg zu einem Date mit Angelina. Als sei er gerade aufgestanden und im Moment auf der Toilette. Als…  
>George hatte Millionen von Möglichkeiten im Kopf, doch die Realität drängte sich jedes Mal penetrant in sein Bewusstsein. Seufzend fasste er sich an sein verstümmeltes Ohr und schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Tür wieder schloss. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.<p>

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter __  
>und dass sie sich weiter dreht<br>ist für mich nicht zu begreifen  
>Merkt sie nicht, dass einer fehlt<br>Haltet die Welt an  
>Es fehlt ein Stück<br>Haltet die Welt an  
>Sie soll stehen<em>

„Oh Mann, George…"  
>Ron stand am Treppenaufgang, als George sich herumdrehte.<br>„Tja…"  
>„Ist es immer noch so schlimm…?"<br>„Offensichtlich…"  
>Ron machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und legte brüderlich den Arm um ihn.<br>„Es ist für uns alle ein harter Tag… Komm, zusammen überstehen wir ihn leichter. Wir können den Laden schließen, was meinst du? Mom ist auch schon auf dem Weg zu Freddies Grab."  
>George nickte bloß. Sein Herz war schwer, schwerer als je zuvor, so schien es ihm. Niemals würde er verstehen, wie das alles geschehen konnte.<p>

_Es ist leicht zu erkennen__  
>und schwer zu ertragen<br>Wie konnte man uns trennen  
>Mein Herz trägt deinen Namen<br>Es ist die alte Geschichte  
>wenn jemand stirbt<br>Es fehlt ein Stück vom Puzzle, das so niemals fertig wird_

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Laden. Die meisten Kunden hatten das Geschäft verlassen, den restlichen erklärte Ron möglichst freundlich, dass sie heute früher schließen würden. George nahm die letzten Einkäufe an und verabschiedete sich wie immer mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
>„Siehst du? Es geht doch. Mann, das Leben geht weiter, George. Versuch nicht zu oft an ihn zu denken."<br>Angesprochener ließ nur ein Brummen vernehmen, das wohl eher weniger als Zustimmung gewertet werden konnte. George kratzte sich genervt an der linken Augenbraue, während er die Kasse abschloss.  
>„Lass uns gleich gehen."<br>Ron konnte ihn auch nicht verstehen. Niemand konnte das. George fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr vollständig ohne Fred. Wer sollte das auch wirklich nachvollziehen können?

_Man sagt mir halb so schlimm __  
>Es geht weiter wie du siehst<br>Um zu sehen, dass das nicht stimmt  
>braucht es keinen Detektiv<br>Ich kann meinen Zweck nicht erfüllen,  
>wie eine Kerze ohne Docht<br>Dieses Schiff geht langsam unter merkt ihr nicht es hat ein Loch_

Der Grabbesuch war schrecklich, wie jedes Jahr. Es war eine Horrorvorstellung seinen Bruder dort unten zu wissen und er brach jedes Mal in stumme Tränen aus. Niemand wollte verstehen was ihn dazu bewog dennoch den halben Tag dort zu verbringen. George selbst wusste es auch kaum, aber er empfand diesen Ort als reinigend. Er verließ den Friedhof jedes Mal erleichtert, als habe Fred ihn getröstet.  
>Seine Familie ließ ihn nach einiger Zeit allein. Sie verstanden zumindest, dass George hier seine Ruhe brauchte.<p>

_Bei Gott es fehlt ein Stück __  
>Haltet die Welt an<br>Es fehlt ein Stück  
>Sie soll stehen<em>

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter_  
><em>und dass sie sich weiter dreht<em>  
><em>ist für mich nicht zu begreifen<em>  
><em>Merkt sie nicht dass einer fehlt<em>  
><em>Haltet die Welt an<em>  
><em>Es fehlt ein Stück<em>  
><em>Haltet die Welt an<em>  
><em>Sie soll stehen<em>


End file.
